Of Creaking Headboards
by Gwendolyn Fairfax
Summary: After a rough night Sirius is surprised to hear some unexpected but welcome sounds coming from his old friend Moony's bedroom. Has Remus finally professed his desire for Tonks? Please Read and Review!


_Thump, thump_.

The rhythmic pounding from above Sirius' head was not due to mass amounts of Ogden's finest he had enjoyed the night before. There was definitely something large moving upstairs.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The pounding was getting stronger and more intense, making parts of the old ceiling fall into his morning bowl of cereal. _What the hell_? He looked up at the ceiling as though he would be able to look up and see what was going on, only to have the falling debris catch in his eyes. Eyes watering, he got out of chair and headed towards the sink, trying to free the pieces of aged dry wall and molding.

Regaining the ability to see again, he looked around the kitchen to see if anyone else heard the noise, but there was no one there. Thinking it was Buckbeak, he went upstairs to calm the beast. He wondered into his room where Buckbeak was, but the creature was sleeping peacefully in his corner by the old fireplace.

_Thump, thump, thump! _

Something now was definitely bumping up very hard and very fast against the wall, causing the floor to shake. Indistinguishable voices were heard coming from the opposite room. _Wasn't that Moony's room_?

"No," Sirius said aloud, trying to shake his disbelief. Wanting to make sure that the light hearted feeling in the pit of his stomach was his new found happiness and not midmorning indigestion, he crept slowly over to his friend's room. He didn't need the Twins' earpieces to hear what the two were saying from outside.

"Come on Remus!" Tonks voice was shouting, almost panting.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_Wow, so it is what I thought_. Sirius thought, doing a victory dance outside the door. All of his pushing for their relationship had finally paid off just for listening in for this one moment. He started to leave but-

"I'm, I'm… trying." Remus could be heard, his voice strained and almost painful sounding.

_My cousin and my best friend… This is just a little awkward, and poor old Moony…_

"Well try harder! I need to be the Ministry in a half an hour…"

_Oh, this is embarrassing, why am I still listening to this? I can't seem to leave…_

"I know, let me just try this maneuver."

_Thump, thump, thump_… "I missed..."

_Oh Moony, poor old man, its been how long?_

"Nice going."

_Bloody hell Tonks, way to lose the poor man's confidence. _

"I know, but why don't you try and contribute something. I have never seen anything so difficult to penetrate-"

_Umm…_

"I tried loosening it up for you before you came in, but it's a tricky little blighter."

_Ok, I definitely know I should not be listening to this. _

"I know, I know, but it's been so long since I've done this."

_I would have to agree with that, but it's about time mate, even if it is with my little cousin…_

"It can't have been that long, didn't you do this for Molly?"

"Molly Weasley?!" Sirius said aloud, before clapped a hand to his mouth. Whispered voices, sounding alarmed issued now from Remus' room and the thumping seem to stop. Sirius had only walked about three paces away from the door before it swung open to reveal Tonks in her bathrobe, complete with lime green slippers, and Remus who was fully clothed, but slightly pink in the face.

"Sirius? Were you just listening in at the door?" Tonks said, hands on her hips, giving him a death stare.

"Well, I heard the thumping and I had to see what all the noise was about-"

"So you thought you should listen in on the door instead of coming to see for yourself?" Tonks said. "We could have really used your help in there."

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt anything…" Sirius said.

"You thought," Lupin said slowly, a small grin on his face. "That Tonks and I were having sex in here weren't you? You heard the Buggart in the wardrobe and assumed that it was a creaking bed?"

"Well, you have to admit Moony, that the situation was pretty incriminating."

Tonks gave Sirius a very wide grin, leading him back towards his own room. "Trust me Sirius," Tonks said, making sure her voice was just above a whisper. "If Remus and I ever made love, there would be a lot more noise than just a creaky headboard."

"Ok, I did not need to hear that…"


End file.
